


Day 215 - I worry about him constantly

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [215]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“Where the hell is he?”</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 215 - I worry about him constantly

“Where the hell is he?”

Mycroft stormed through the door, threw his coat over the next chair and ignored the fact that it elegantly slid to the ground immediately after touching the chair in favour of pacing through the room.

“How long has he been missing? What was he doing before he disappeared? Talk, woman!”

“I do not appreciate your tone, young man! I will, however, disregard your behaviour, since you are concerned about your brother. I haven’t seen him all day, although I heard him this morning, when he blew up one of his experiments.”

“How can you not have seen him all day? You live in the same house. Where is Jo...”

“He is taking a bath. What do you think where he is? He is looking for Sherlock. Really, Mycroft. Please do calm down.”

It took a lot of effort, but he did calm down.

“Apologies.”

A few minutes later there were footsteps outside – ‘Two people’, Mycroft thought – then the door was pushed open and Jonathan, the butler, stepped in. Sherlock ran in behind him and flung himself in the nearest chair. Mycroft exhaled in relief.

“Where have you been?”

“I’ve been on an adventure in the woods! I took my survival kit and everything. It was not really challenging though. I wish there had been a blizzard!”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'explore'.
> 
> I do love the thought of tiny Sherlock running through the woods with his survival kit, hoping for a blizzard! :D


End file.
